Ozzie
Ozzie is one of Magus's henchmen, alongside Slash and Flea. He is known as Vinnegar (ビネガー) in Japan. Ozzie also appears as a secret boss in Chrono Cross along with Flea and Slash. Name Origin Ozzie's name in the NA translation of the game comes from heavy metal legend, John Michael "Ozzy" Osbourne Biography Early history Ozzie resides in the Middle Ages. One day, Janus appeared in front of him by a Gate created by Lavos in the Antiquity. Seeing that he was a human, he sent some Blue Imps at him, which Janus defeated with his magic. Upon seeing the power Janus had, Ozzie likely raised him and taught him the ways of a fiend. Eventually, Janus became Magus and became a powerful figure in the Middle Ages. After Glenn and Cyrus obtain the Masamune, they are confronted by Magus and Ozzie. Ozzie comments that Glenn looks like "a scared little frog with no pond to jump into", so he asks Magus if he can give Glenn a more fitting form. Magus shoots a bolt of lightning at Glenn, which causes him to transform into Frog, making Ozzie partly responsible for Glenn's transformation. War and Crono's arrival When the fiends were fighting the humans, Ozzie was one of the commanders at Zenan Bridge, alongside the swordsman Slash and the magician Flea. When Crono's party arrive at Zenan Bridge during the battle, Ozzie introduces himself, saying he is one of Magus's three generals. He sends skeletons after Crono's party, and when he runs out of them, sends Zombor at them and then flees to the Magus' Castle. At the Fiendlord's Keep, Ozzie greets them and tells them Magus is busy and that they'll have to do business with him after Slash and Flea, as well as 100 monsters in the castle. He then disappears. After defeating Slash and Flea, the party meets Ozzie again. He calls upon Slash and Flea, though they do not appear, resulting him being "in a pickle" and places traps ahead of them, though they pass through all of them. When he is at a dead end, he tells them that Magus should be done summoning Lavos and then has a barrier surround him while the party defeats him. His barrier is impenetrable, so the party attack some chains that result in a trap door below Ozzie, resulting in him falling through the castle. Ozzie's Fort Sometime later, Ozzie resides at his own castle, named Ozzie's Fort, and now names himself Ozzie the Great. When Crono's party and Magus arrive there, Ozzie greets them and is surprised at seeing him with Crono's party and calls him a traitor. Ozzie then disappears and sends Flea and Slash at them, both of which are also surprised to see Magus with Crono's party, though they both are defeated. As they go through the castle's floors, Ozzie sends various obstacles at them, though the party get past them all. When he is at a dead end, he, Slash, and Flea fight the party together, though the are all defeated. Ozzie tells Magus that he used him to create a world for fiends, though Magus tells him he only sought power. Ozzie then says he can not lose and has another barrier like the one he had in the Fiendlord's Keep surround him. The party again attack some chains, though this results in trap doors apearing underneath them. They fall a floor below and make their way back up to Ozzie. Once they reach the floor Ozzie is on again, a cat enters the room and hits a switch, resulting in a trap door appearing below Ozzie. He falls through the trap door and is never seen again. Peace with the fiends After Ozzie's death, the fiends no longer hate the humans and both co-exist peacefully in the Present, whereas in the original timeline humans and fiends still hate eachother. Boss Fights |part1_name = Ozzie (Zenan Bridge) |part1_hp = 762 |part1_def = 127 |part1_mdef = 100 |part1_exp = 30 |part1_tp = 2 |part1_g = 100 |part1_weak = None |part1_absorbs = None |part1_immune = Lightning, Shadow, Ice / Water, Fire |part1_location = Zenan Bridge (600 AD) |part1_treasure = None |part1_charm = Ozzie Pants |part1_techs = Lightning |part1_counters = None |part1_ccounters = None |part1_combos = None |part2_image = |part2_caption = Ozzie in his barrier |part2_name = Ozzie (Fiendlord's Keep) |part2_hp = 1000 |part2_def = 255 |part2_mdef = 100 |part2_exp = 0 |part2_tp = 0 |part2_g = 0 |part2_weak = None |part2_absorbs = None |part2_immune = Ice / Water |part2_location = Fiendlord's Keep (600 AD) Ozzie's Fort (600 AD) |part2_treasure = None |part2_charm = Ozzie Pants |part2_techs = None |part2_counters = Barrier Bomb |part2_ccounters = None |part2_combos = None |part3_name = Ozzie the Great |part3_image = |part3_caption = Ozzie the Great |part3_hp = 6000 |part3_def = 127 |part3_mdef = 50 |part3_exp = 2500 |part3_tp = 20 |part3_g = 1000 |part3_weak = None |part3_absorbs = None |part3_immune = None |part3_japanese = |part3_location = Ozzie's Fort (600 AD) |part3_treasure = None |part3_charm = Ozzie Pants |part3_techs = Wind Slash Frenzy |part3_counters = None |part3_ccounters = Evil Impulse Delta Force |part3_combos = Delta Force }} Ozzie appears as a boss on Zenan Bridge and in the Fiendlord's Keep in 600 AD. Zenan Bridge The first time, he is fought on Zenan Bridge, but will run away when all of his Lancers have been destroyed, finally calling on Zombor to fight for him when he is cornered. The Fiendlord's Keep The second time, he is faced in the Fiendlord's Keep. He will run away every time you get close. You face four basic rooms where his mechanisms pose dangers to you: #The Trap Door Room - You run over / around trap doors until you face Ozzie, at which point he runs away. #The Guillotine Room - A room filled with conveyor belts and blades that can hurt you. Surviving the mechanism and making it up to him, he runs away again. #The Lift Room - This room has a dozen lifts along either side of the hall. Each time you approach, a set of four lifts brings up more powerful and numerous enemies for you to fight. Making it through all three sets brings you to Ozzie, at which point he will at first try to bring up more enemies for you to fight, and when that fails, run away. #Ozzie's Throne Room - Ozzie's ultimate act of cowardice. Entering the room, Ozzie encases himself in a shield of ice. He is nigh-invincible, and cannot attack except through counters. You must destroy the four controls arrayed around his throne room, each opening a trap door. The first three trap doors appear as though they will get your team, until the fourth drops him into the basement. Ozzie's Fort "Ozzie the Great" re-appears in Ozzie's Fort in 600 AD along with Super Slash and Diva Flea. He is simply a souped-up version of the Ozzie fought in the Fiendlord's Keep and on the Zenan Bridge. Unlike Slash and Flea, he doesn't fight on his own, and only fights at the end of the fort with Slash and Flea. Although Ozzie has the most HP of the three bosses, he's the least dangerous because outside of team attacks that Slash and Flea preform with him, he his now attacks of his own, so it's best to go after him after killing Slash and Flea. Trivia * Ozzie's name in the Japanese version of Chrono Trigger was and his secret equipment is the "Vinegar Undergarments". His self given title later in the game is Great Maō Vinegar. * Ozzie has a relative in the Present named Ozzie VIII. * After Crono, and Frog defeat Magus in the Fiendlord's Keep, the statue in Medina Village, that had Magus on it, changed to a statue of Ozzie. But after Ozzie's death, there was no statue at all. See also *Ozzie (Chrono Cross) Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Enemies Category:Chrono Trigger Bosses Category:Chrono Trigger Enemy Techs